Angel of Death,Kagome
by Kami-no-sama
Summary: Kagome dies and becomes one the angels of death.Will she be with Inu? Kurama? Hiei? or an occ who will love her senless?YOU CHOOSE!You can choose other pairings to.
1. Chapter 1

Athur)  
Thinking'  
talking"  
Telephathy-)...(

Kagome smiled and took what she knew to be her last breaths and closed her eyes.She closed her eyes and thought of why she was dying,after her whole family died she felt so alone and then this boy at school,Inuyasha,he had told her he would always be there for her and they had started dating and then she found out he had cheated on her with several other girls.She had broken up with him immedatly and for a while she considerd sucide then Kurama came and said he would help her and then he did the same thing Inuyasha did.A few days after that she found out that this had all been done on a bet on who could stay with her and other girls and keep her with them for the longest.She had felt so betrayed that she fell back on her old plan of suicide.  
She could hear the rain falling outside as if heaven was mourning her,atleast something would she thought and heard a knock on hers and Sango's apartment door.She would be dead by the time anyone found her so she didn't really care.She was in the bathtub with nothing covering her except bloody water.She felt bad for staining the water with something so tainted as her blood,she had cut herself with a fataly deep injury with the razor.She prayed that whatever person evented the razor was in the best place in heaven.She heard the door open and saw Sango and her boyfriend Miroku scream in horror.  
Sango was yelling at Miroku to call an abulance.She went over to Kagome sobbing with a towl trying to get Kagome up with it saying"It's gonna be okay ...Oh,KAGOME WHY! Why? What is-,please Kagome please stay with us!Plea-"She was stopped by a shaky bleeding hand covering her mouth and Kagomes smile"I am going to be with my family,isn't it great Sango?  
I can also tell Kohaku how great of a friend you've been...please Sango don't cry,now I get to with my family and in a place were no one else can hurt me...please don't cry,rejoice that I am able to be free.If I could take with me but one thing with me to the after-life it would be yours and Mirokus laughter,that was kept me alive this whole time...I'll miss you both."Kagome said and she closed her eyes."Ka-kagome?NO!Don't talk like this,please don't leave me..."Sango said while weeping.The ambulance didn't make it,because Kagome Higurashi died with her sister,Sango Tayji.She used the last of her life force to show her that Sango had truly been a good friend and this was not her fault,she was free for now or until she could get judgement.That's right,Kagome was the last of that souls lifes...the previous ones such as Keade,Kikyo,Kagura,Ayami,Killa,Midoriko,and her father(he died before she was born.) were waiting for her...but would never get to see her for her next job was to become death,she was to become one of the many angels of death.  
They knew this but it was the job of an incarnation to wait for their re-incarnations.They smiled sad smiles knowing that her sufering was yet to be done with but knew she would pull through.She was,after all one of the few incarnations of Armi-tama.One of the four souls,that was what set her apart from her other lives,she had that mixed with her soul now.  
She would survive and they knew so,but she would need help and so they had convinsced some higher beings that she would get some new friends like her and a certain someone who would not break her heart.But what they did not know was that she would have to over-come many obsticuls and have a few other heart breaks along the way.

Kagome was in the bathroom still,she recogonized it only there was no furnishings just a tyled room.She looked around and just saw the four walls of the large room.She heard a weird whooshing sound,and looked behind her to see a man dressed all in black.He looked to be about 24,and was very hadsome was well muscled from what she could see through the tight black tutle neck that was under a long black trech coat.He stepped towards Kagome and she notcied 3 things.One:He was wearing black kaki pants. Two:He was wearing black leather shoes.Three:He wasn't breathing.She fianlly relieazed that he must be the angle of death and he had come for her.She then remeberd she had died in a bathtub,naked and immedatly tried cover her self and noticed that she herself was wearing along black trench coat,wearing a swoop neecked black shirt that had tight sleeves until they reached her elbows and then they split and then they reached her rist,she was wearing a long black skirt that reached her her ankles and a pair of black leather ankle boots.The man smirked at her obivious cofushion,she thought that was pretty sexy then thought 'Girl,you just died and had a heart renching scean back there with Sango and the angel of death is ready to take you to the next world and all you can think about is how hot he is?  
Man,he could step in a puddel of me and proably not get his feet wet if thats how truly shallow I am.' "Now there's no need to be that hard on yourself,and thanks for the complement,your not so bad yourself." Kagome smiled and asked "Why am I dressed like you?" "Because you are destined to become an angel of death,one of the many"  
She looked shocked and he started to stare at her uhem,chest area,and she thought 'Great,another pervert.' She remeberd Kurama he said he had a fox spirit living inside him and it was a pervert.The school they were going to was for people who knew about demons,people who had powers,or demons.' Kagome had found out one of the many reasons he and Inuyasha had felt like there was no reason she needed to be treated well because she only had known about demons.In Kagomes opion the only other reason was because they were both dirt bags.The other man smiled and raised his hand,Kagome fliched.He raised his eyebrow and lowerd his hand,"Wha?What's with the flinching?"He asked with his head tilted and his blond hair covering his eyes.Kagome thought that this was really hot."Well,one of my boyfriends,Inuyasha,hit me and beat me near the end of our relashionship..." This inraged him to know this but he did not know why.He looked about ready to kill someone,"Hey look-what is your name anyway?" Kagome asked.  
This momentarily shocked him and he said "M-my name? My name is Darious." While on his job almost no one had asked his name.(Can't imagin why...)Kagome smiled at him and he blushed.'Haha revenge!' was her one of her thoughts."So...is there some place special I have to go to because I'm one of the new angels of death"  
He smiled and nodded"You will have to come with me to the land of the dead for a few years untill you becomea full reaper or feerer(sp?)or reaper.They both smiled and he raised his hand and a portal oppened.He reached out and she took his hand and they both blushed and walked into the portal.

(Five years later in Koenma's office)  
Koenma's two gangs,the yyh gang and the inu gang were sitting in his office doing what they usaully did,Sango and Miroku glaring hatefuly at Inuyasha and Kurama still holding a grudge against them for waht had happend to Kagome,(It may have been Kagome's choice but they drove her to it.)Inuyasha making out with some slut.Kurama making out with Botan(She didn't know about what was going on with him and Kagome or she would have broken up with him sooner.)Hiei was staring off into space,Kuwabara was thinking on the best way to approach the sitiuation of killing Hiei,Yuske was thinking of the best way to look up Kiekos skirt and dodge her slap of extreme owchy.  
(Lets just say he is very much in tuch with his inner child...)Shippo was playing with a top and then in a puff of smoke Koenma appered in his chair and said"Here is your new mission.You must go to the realm of the dead and help the lord of the dead.Some fool has taken the shrowd of shadows,the thing that powers the angels of death cloaks wich lets them get people,without that death can't happen."Koenma (The spirit world is just were judgement happens,not were they stay unless they are ogre's)  
"Like,isn't that what we want to happen? To stop death?" Asked Inunyasha stupidly.Koenma shuck his head ashamed that this was one of his team"If no one can die than no demons can die and earth and demon world will be over crouded,plus spirits that have already been in the underworld will grow jelaous no matter what spells were preformed to not allow this but will get jelaous over the living and cause maham.Do you really want to have to fight things you can't kill no matter what?" They all agreed that this was a bad thing."You will need some feerer to help you,sense Botan only takes who are speacial are to be judged and to were they are supposed to go so she dosn't count"  
Koenma knew that Kurama was going to ask this so he just cut him off."There are two feerer's here to take you to the land of the dead.(Not Darious and Kagome.)Two puffs of dark blue life size and shape of children appered and two children formed.They were a boy and girl,they boy had brown blond hair and green eyes,was about 5'6 and slightly over weight.The girl had blonde hair brownish-blonde hair,5'5,with green eyes.(They are wearing what Darious and Kagome woar.)They boy was wearing black leather gloves made of dragon hide,while the girl was wearing red gloves mad of griffin hide.All the gangs cracked up except Hiei,Koenma,Sango,Miroku,and Shippo.The first two knew that big things come in small packages and the last three were thinking this was there chance to see Kagome again!(He knew her he just didn't show up then)  
Then the boy spoke up"It would not be smart to make fun of someone who can rip your very soul from your body by will..."he stated.This shut them up except Inu."I could also by accident take you to the wrong place and leave you in torture..."Now this shut him up."You will accpony us to see the others who wish to help."Stated the girl glaring at them.The girl raised her hand and a portal in the shape of a star with swirling blue and white orbs flying into it."Bye bye."Koenma said while practicly shoveing them into it wich caused a few growls and when Hiei was about to sharpen his blade on Koenmas hide the boy pushed him in and said."Now you can get in or grab onto something sturdy because I'm about to let all hell fly you sons-a-b!cthes!" He yelledd with a cythe(sp?) appering the same way he did in his ands and swinging on the groung and dragging it leaving a glowning portal behind with demonic hands cacked in dried blood and claws with mangled flesh dangling from them screeching and screaming.Fire poored from it and and the flames started licking at their legs.They actually started shooving eachother out of the way except Hiei Who just jumped over them and into the portal.When they were fianlly all through the boy waved his weapon over the portal dissapered leaving no sighn that it had ever exsited."God I love my job!"He smiled and jumped in the portal.  
The girl just smirked and shook her head and jumped through too.Koenma just looked shooked.Went behind his desk and pulled out a big bottle of whisky the size of him.He ripped off the top and drank as much as he could then fainted mumbuling "Mommy I don't want to lick grandma,make fluffy do it."

Review or I'll personally hurt you 


	2. Of Angels and demons of the past

The two gangs landed in a cold, slightly dark cave, only the cave was miles long lit by dark blue torches with black flame, when they all got up, they saw the immortal of death and precious metals, Hades. He looked at them all with a morbid smile, he said in a voice of pure monotone.

"Welcome to the land of dead, I am the immortal, Hades. Please, come with me to the palace of the dead. You will meet the other angels of death that will you will help. Come, now. Don't be afraid now." They all walked with the immortal, when they reached the palace.

It was made of black marble and encrusted with every single type of jewel and precious metal one could think of. They all went inside and saw the two angels meant to help them. When they laid eye's on the last one their jaws dropped.

Kagome Higurashi was standing there in all the glory due to one of the angels of death.

She had her hair in a braid, her hair now reached her thighs, her eye's now ice blue, her outfit was a black trench coat, a pair of black leather pants, leather army boot's that were form fitting, a black swoop necked shirt that belled at the sleeves, black nails and dark blue eye shadow.

She sighed, she had not planned on seeing these jack-ss's again. It was nice to see Sango, Shippo, Miroku. But, she did not know why they were here. She would however would remain calm, cold, cold and collected.

Kagome stepped forward, "Hello, master Hades, did you have a good trip?" Kagome asked while ignoring the others.

"Yes, and Kagome, I know of your history with these people, all of these people…"

He glared at Inuyasha and his ho, Kagura, and Kurama. Kagome looked shocked, but then smiled and turned to her friends, " Hello you guys, long time no see." Kagome said in a slightly dead tone. The others could only still stare in shock.

When they were all in the great feasting hall, Hades stated, " You will all go out and find the fool who stole my cloak."

After a few more words they were sent on their with Inu and Kurama trying to talk to Kagome with little success, unless you count "Go to he," and " Go burn in your own he! you sh!t faced baboons."

About mid way while Kagome and Darious were talking and Inuyasha and Kurama getting kinda jealous.(Okay about a 8 out of 10.) A whirl wind appered in front of them and Darious growled, a boy stepped out, he had a tail of a wolf, pointy ears, and claws.

" Kagome, dearest ! It has been truly to long! How soon till we mate?" The other stood stock still in shock while Darious looked violent.

Kagome soon got a wicked idea. She sent the message to Darious and Koga, they both liked the idea of getting back at the people who had tormented her. They both walked up to Kagome and put their arms around her, "Kagome, will you be ours?"

She nodded and said " I'm the genie in the bottle, ask and it shall be yours masters." They were all about to make out to further shock the people when a big bear demon tried to kill them by swiping them with it's big claws.

Kagome looked ticked off, " YOU BSTERD! I WAS ABOUT TO HAVE A VERY ROMANTIC, TENDER MOMENT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

She looked very sadistic and scary to them all right now, picture a very evil demon mixed with a mass murder and you have her level of scary.

She disappeared and reappeared in front of it's fave and scythe in hand, cut it's face wide open and then dug it into it's forehead. Her friends, all of them, were thinking one thing,

'Cruel but very cute, is this our Kagome!' She then turned to them and wiped the blood of her face and said."What are you staring at !"

They then had enough sense to quite starring, and she made them follow her to a place in a forest of black tree's.

There they made camp, and Shippo being a child, suggested that they play a game truth or dare. Kagome was it and asked Inuyasha " Truth or dare?" He being a fool, picked dare… Oh… how stupid a being he was…

(And to answer your questions, thanks to all the reviews I felt the need to update.

RYU : Yes, I will proably kill Inuyasha off.

Kagome Lady of Darkness : Thanks for thinking this is great! I thought I stunk!

DevilAngel620: Thanks for thinking it's funny and of course you can vote for Darious!

Or Koga for all you other people reading this.

Kage Otome: Yes both Inu and Kurama are jerks in my story, and they will get what's coming to them.

Hell Chaos Angel: I thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you want to read more!

Amariko: What are you thanking me for, sorry if I don't remember, I sadly can not remember for more than thirty seconds ( What were we talking about? )

Hoku-chan: I am really glad you reviewed! Thanks for being the first one! This is dedicated to you all, all who reviewed! And thanks for giving me the advice! I really did need it.

REVIEW OR I SHALL GET ANGERY AND IT WILL NOT BE PRETTY!

Lol

Lol

Lol

Lol

Lol

Lol

Lol

Lol


End file.
